Laundry treating appliances, such as a washing machine, may implement cycles of operation in which a drum defining a treating chamber for receiving a laundry load is rotated at high speeds, such as a spin or water extraction phase. To extract the water from the laundry load, the drum is typically spun at high speeds. If a sufficiently large enough load imbalance is present, the laundry treating appliance may experience undesirable vibrations and movements when the drum is rotated at high speeds during the spin phase.
Paddle switches have been used to address the issue of excessive vibrations from imbalances. The paddle switches trip at a fixed level of movement; however, these types of switches are expensive and do not perform well when the laundry treating appliance is installed on an unlevel surface.